Trouble in Purgatory
by laurzxxx
Summary: Dean and Castiel are currently in Purgatory. Castiel makes a risky move trying help Dean on a scout, Dean decides to take his frustrations out on Castiel, sexually. Destiel


Dean was mad this time, really mad. Hauling an angel around purgatory was about as easy as running into a bull ring wearing all red. Except in purgatory it's not a bull its hundreds of bulls, and they're not really bulls they're actually leviathan's. Castiel might as well have been unclothed and yelling eat me. Dean clenched his knuckles and glared at the back of the Angels head, he made sure to keep a few steps behind Cas on their way back to stop himself from laying into him in the wide open. The three of them found a small cave near the water that most of the monsters in purgatory didn't know about yet. It was hard to find, every creature imaginable was hiding out here somewhere, and it was fair game for anyone on the playing field. The cave, it was cramped inside, only just fit all three of them in with no un necessary touching, much to Benny's delight. It might have been cold and damp but it beat getting ripped apart by the afterlife's most wanted, and Dean didn't feel like being leviathan chow. Benny waved before going off in the opposite direction to find food for the night and Dean and Castiel ducked into the crevice. If Sam was ever stuck here he wouldn't even be able to find shelter that he would fit in and would probably be on permanent look out, which would mean Dean would be out there too protecting his ass. After pushing the rocks back into place to cover the entrance Dean span around to face Cas who had sunk to the floor and started to inspect his wounds. Taking two strides towards the angel he was in front of him, he gripped the front of his trench coat and dragged him up the wall until they were nose to nose.

'What the hell kinda stunt did you pull out there Cas?' Dean sneered at him  
'I was just trying to make a diversion I-"  
Cas's eyes go wide as Dean slams him into the wall one more time, his face an inch away from the Angels  
'Remember what I told you, you keep yourself safe, okay?' he threatened, hardly audible over Castiel's breathing. They looked at each other for a second, both panting loudly.  
'Are you going to put me down or?" the angel whispered as Deans eyes drifted down to his lips.  
Dean let go of his trench coat and took each of his arms, pinning him to the wall of the cave, he then touched his forehead to Cas's breathing healthily and looking down at the angels chapped lips. He loosened his grip. They had been there for what felt like years, no time for pleasure in a place like this, not with leviathans on your ass, and Dean was hungry, so hungry.  
'No.' He breathed 'I'm not'

Castiel was shoved against the wall again, as Dean went hungrily for his lips, forcing them against his own, fast and needy. The Angel didn't resist or put up a fight, if the hardness pressing against dean was anything to go by he wanted this just as much maybe even more. Castiel started to wriggle out of his dirty trench coat, flinging it to the floor then going to work on Deans jacket. The hunters hands moved up and down the angels sides, going under his shirt spreading onto his warm skin, pushing his nails in needy down his back and pulling him even closer. There were still too many layers in the way, Dean was sweating now, all he wanted was him and his angel out of all of their clothes and inside eachother. He found the bottom of Castiels top, pulling it over his head and throwing it in the direction on the pile that was forming. Deans shirt was next to go, dumped down by their feet on the floor, followed closely by their pants until they were both down to their underwear. The cold formed peeks on Castiels and Deans skin, making them shiver when they moved away from each other. Both straining against their underwear begging for some kind of touch they toppled on to the floor, Castiel falling on to Dean heavily and Deans back scratching against the rough floor making cuts in his skin. The angel ground his crotch into Deans, pushing his hips against him creating sweet friction. Panting, Dean stripped Castiel of his boxers, his cock popping out as he took the fabric away. He couldn't take it anymore he needed to be inside him. He grabbed to remove his own but Cas pushed him back with an invisible force, using his grace to keep him pinned to the ground unable to move the top half of his body.

The Winchester glared up at him 'Cas, let me move now or so help me god I will-'  
'You'll what hunter?' Castiel whispered into his ear 'I'm the divine being here so let me be.. divine'  
Dean exhaled at the angels breath gracing his throat and looked up to him hungrily as he watched Castiel strip the boxers off with his teeth, pulling off from him his manhood and down his thighs. Cas's eyes widened at the sight of Deans cock lying there before him, twitching and throbbing.  
'Finally, you have no idea how long I've wanted this Dean Winchester'

Pushing a finger into his own mouth Cas slicked up two of them, pressing them to his hole. He prodded gently until he could get them both in, spreading himself out ready for Dean. When he was prepped enough he moved down the mans body, Taking Deans dick inside of his mouth to the back of his throat, sucking as much of it as he could manage earning a load moan of pleasure from the hunter his head tossed back against the stone wall. He moved back up it, teasing the head and picking up pre cum as he went. Taking Dean out of his mouth slowly he looked up at him from his crotch.

'Please Cas, let me fuck you. I need you please, just turn over' He said between breaths, staring at the angel through half lidded eyes pleading.  
'No.' he breathed 'I wont' and then he pushed himself down on to Deans cock, slowly taking it all in bit by bit, biting his lip and watching Dean quiver and groan and sweat on the cave floor. Finally when he was all the way down he started to move, angling his thrusts where they would hit him in his sweet spot and draw Dean out. He moved ever so slightly each time, Dean groaning for him. The hunter then suddenly moved out of him slightly, only to slam straight back into his ass, pounding him from below earning his first sweet moan. Dean smirked, trusting over and over into him, Castiel riding his dick smoothly building up the speed.  
Dean thrust up hard into him, burying himself in his ass. With Castiel moaning his name with every thrust Dean was hardly able to do anything more than move his hips, Cas's dick aching between them dripping with pre come. Then Dean was exploding deep inside of him, the flesh on his back scraping along the floor. White heat overcame Castiels body as he shot his load all over Deans chest and shooting some into his mouth. They both collapsed on to the floor, Cas lifting his powers from the Winchesters body. A few minutes passed with them on top of each other, still panting and sweating. Finally Dean broke the silence.

'Hey Cas?' Dean looked down at the angel, It didn't seem as quiet as when they first got into the cave earlier, but then again it was hardly ever quite in this place.  
'Yeah' he replied glancing up at Dean through his lashes  
'What did you mean by I have no idea how long you've wanted this?' he panted, brows creased smirking. Dean had caught him out on that one.  
'Well I-' A growl sounded from outside and they could hear Benny's voice through the wall  
'Common ya' horny bastards, cute and cuddly can't hold them all back out here!'  
Dean's grin widened across his face, his eyes glinting with something the angel had seen a thousand times, he slipped his eyes back down to Cas and chuckled.  
'You heard him you horny bastard, we got work to do'


End file.
